Flaming Arrow
by zoey shadow
Summary: After being assigned what would be considered an average mission for the team they're shocked to the core. Artemis does something no one saw coming in order to protect her secret and know the team must come to grasps with reality and try to understand. Read to find out who lives or dies. SPITFIRE! EDITING IN PROGRESS! Please review so I know if my changes are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1- Edited!

Chapter 1

**(A/N) Here is the first edited chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

It was a strange weekend for the Young Justice team, although it was a long weekend across the country the weather in their current location didn't motivate any of them to venture outside, and it seems even Wally and Robin have their limits when it comes to video games (well Wally could only take being beaten so many times). At the same time their teachers had decided to be kind and gave them no homework this break to complete except for them to have fun (Wally was trying to persuade the others that the country's teachers had been abducted and replaced, but no one was really listening). They team just stared up at the cave ceiling while they laid on their back listening to whatever song the radio DJ decided to play, a few were actually beginning to hope Wally and Artemis got into fight to they'd have _something_ to do (Robin just wanted to see how much money he could make) that is until The Batman called out and answered their silent prayers (and Wally's spoken prayer).

"Report to the mission room."

Up like, well Kid Flash, Wally was running (almost fast enough to _finally_ vibrate through something, his cry of "Finally!" drawn out into a buzz. Quickly, but not quite as fast as Wally, the rest of the team went to get ready, no one caring what the parameters of the mission was or who they were going after.

Never again.

After the three hour flight out to a small warehouse island, the team (really just Wally) was dying to get going. Their mission; find out what organization or who was using the warehouse and what they were using it for, it was supposed to be a simple surveillance mission, but after their experience, everyone was prepared for some sort of fight, and likely all of them would be shocked if the mission actually went as planned for once.

The team leader, Aqualad, began to split off the team of young heroes up into groups of two. Each pair was assigned a location to either place cameras or set up camp and keep an eye out.

"Kid Flash you're with Artemis. You two a go set up the cameras in the warehouse and then head to the northern warehouses to keep an eye out." This was greeted by a groan, one that was quickly silenced by a glare from the Atlantean. "You two need each other you're going into the location with the highest risk. Artemis can watch your back while you set up and if you need a fast escape Kid can provide."

Presented with his logic, the pair couldn't find a valid reason to complain without coming across like whinny toddlers, well Kid didn't really mind, he whined all the time, but Artemis had an image to uphold and she'd be damned if she allowed Wallace West to be the end of the fear she instilled.

"Super Boy and Miss Martian will set up by the western gates before going back to the ship to watch from the sky. Robin and I will set up cameras along the east perimeter before heading over to the east side. Remember radio silence. Reconvene back her once the targets are clear."

And with that the team split up off to, as Wally put it, mess up the bad guys' plans.

"Hey." Kid whispered. "Hey Arty."

_Breath Artemis, _the blonde archer thought. _Keep your cool for the mission. You can kill him when we get back to Mount Justice. _

"Arty I'm bored."

_I tried, _she thought half-heartedly.

"Would you shut up Kid!" She snapped while pressing against the wall before quickly taking a glance down the hall.

"What?" The speedster asked defensively. "I'm only trying to make conversation with my teammate. Don't I have a right to know who I'm trusting my life with." His dramatic voice made Artemis sigh impatiently.

"Just finish setting up so we can move on." The red headed boy sighed dramatically, but he stopped talking and that was all Artemis cared about. She was a little calmer after that… until Kid started poking her in the side.

"You're finished?" She hissed. _Of course he was finished, _Artemis thought. "Let's get mov—"

"Hello," a deep voice greeted, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Really!" Kid whined, despite the situation (which Artemis thinks is 100% Wally's fault) Artemis smacked him over the head before releasing a slew of arrows at the enemy. If it weren't for the bullets flying toward him he would have commented, but there was bullets so he didn't.

Kid Flash jumped into the fight running around a few of the pathetic looking henchmen rendering them dizzy and useless before moving to the more serious ones. Artemis looked over her shoulder in Kid's direction after pistol whipping one goon (with his own gun she'd like to mention). She moved to go help him as was up against three guys in black, but that wasn't what she needed to worry about at the moment. Kid Flash wasn't worried about himself at all. He moved on from henchman to henchman enjoying their comical looks of pain each time he whipped their butts, but out of his sight there was something to be worried about.

Artemis was fighting for her life. Her breaths were heavy and for anyone to get that out of her was a feat. Her quiver was still attached to her back and the shafts of arrows stuck out of the top, but she wasn't using them for some reason. Kid assumed she simply couldn't get a good opening to grab one and shoot her opponent.

"Kid," she called out breathlessly trying to catch her teammates attention.

"What!?" He shouted back to her. She was acting so unlike herself. Not only was it strange, but worrying.

"Go get the rest of the team." The speedster was shocked at the archer's request; now was not the time to leave her alone. Her opponent was at least twice her size and he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was beginning to tire. Of course it didn't help the henchmen just continued to pour into the warehouse's ground floor.

"There's no way-" He argued.

"There's no time to argue KF! Just go and hurry back!"


	2. Chapter 2- Edited

_Chapter 2_

_Where are they?_

The question became unimportant the second she felt the metal wall's texture against her exposed skin. An evil grin rested upon his face. His henchman had left the building and her alone with Sportsmaster (most likely going after Kid Flash and the rest of her team). She was alone with her father. Her father, the very idea sickened her. His voice was the one that taunted in her sleep. The one that called her a failure, compared her to her sister, told her that she would never be good enough, but she was. She was fighting on the side of the good and that was better than he had ever done. The thought made her feel a little stronger.

"Someone doesn't seem to be following orders anymore. You were told to give us information and you refused; you disobeyed and you should know how I deal with those people. It's a shame really; I thought I taught you better"

She wasn't afraid of him anymore, the hopelessness of her situation allowed her to stop being afraid, if she was going down she was going down fighting in any way that she could. Before she could stop herself she lifted up her head and spat in his face. She knew it would make him angry. She knew it wouldn't help her out of this predicament. She didn't care. She was defenseless; her bow lay close to the wall, out of reach with her one arrow readied in its notch. Tuning her thoughts out for a moment, she looked at her father—Sportsmaster—she grinned knowing she had shocked him, if only for a moment she felt free.

"Naughty girl." He growled. They were the only words that left his lips before she felt something she refused to feel ever again; fear. In his hand she saw a golden lighter gleaming in the dim moonlight, old memories resurfaced and brought up the bitter taste of bile, but she swallowed it back down. Slowly he moved it to the exposed skin of her stomach and lit it without a word, without giving her a chance to say a word before her brain stopped working and focused on the flickering flame. The sharp pain caught her off guard allowing a scream to break forth from her lips. His grin grew wider at the ear piercing sound as he moved it across her stomach leaving dark burns in its wake. Her screams grew louder with each lap the lighter made and as her screams grew so did his grin, making him seem worse than the Joker.

Through the pain though she grew defiant, it was the same defiance Sportsmaster had seen as a reason to make her into a miniature version of him; the same defiance that turned his creation against him. The same defiance that he loathed with every inch of his soul (which could be argued as it was likely he didn't have a soul), the defiance that she would rub in his face until her last breath with pleasure.

She wouldn't give him pleasure. He had controlled her life, hurt her mother, she to be the reason smiled ever again. Fighting herself, the bile that rose every time she breathed in the smoke that smelt like death and the screams that were lined up in her throat pushing to break out, she stopped them and he didn't like it. He pursed his lips into a thin line before making a sound that sounded like a _tsk_. Then he shoved the lighter flush against her skin until it burned through and blood began flowing out, but she didn't scream. She wouldn't let herself.

The sound that was carried towards them was one they never thought they'd hear and now that it had come it was blood curling and soul shattering. Kid Flash had just run into (I'm being literal here) Aqualad, Robin, Miss Martian and Suberboy who had rendezvoused early after escaping from evil henchmen. Miss Martian's empathy drew tears to her eyes as she gasped open mouthed at the sound and with his super hearing Super Boy kneeled in the dirt covering his ears in pain. Aqualad and Robin's eyed widen in shock and turned to look behind hoping, begging, that their missing teammate was just lagging behind the speedster and not the one emitting the scream.

"Artemis!" Wally shouted shattering their fantasy. It was now the speedsters turn to hope that it was just the scream of some unfortunate soul that their archer had finished pulverizing, but something in his gut told him that wasn't the case.

"What was going on when you left?" Robin shot at his best friend quickly.

"She was against Sportsmaster. I was going to be back in a few minutes, but it took longer to find you guys."

There was no need to vocalize what to do once Wally answered. They ran off in unison towards the source of the ear splitting sound and prayed they got there in time.

It was horrible. There was no other way to describe the scene laid out in front of them. It was simply horrible.

When the team busted through the door Miss Martian's tears slipped out of her eye. The ground in front of them was the only clean part of the floor left. Everywhere else was covered in a layer of a sticky looking substance, layers varied from thin to pools and none of them wanted to name the liquid. Blood. There was spilling all over the floor and the smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. Artemis looked close to unconsciousness and Sportsmaster grinned as he turned his head to see them. The sight of their archer held at her throat, lifted off the ground with wounds that had blood spilling from her stomach and covered in burns was the last straw. Wally was furious.

"Let. Her. Go." His voice was so much of a growl he seemed more like wild beast than a superhero.

"My pleasure," and with that he threw her across the room and she hit the other wall with a thud. By sheer coincidence, because after this mission there was no such thing as luck, she landed right by her bow and was slowly, and painfully, moving towards it.

"You're going to be sorry you were ever born." Superboy threatened darkly.

"I highly doubt that," Sportsmaster chuckled.

Wally's eyes had never left Artemis; he wonders why he was still standing still. He felt sick. Even with all her blood around she still looked beautiful and determined, but that waswhat made him scared. The two words she mouthed made him terrified.

_Remember me._

I knew what he was going to say, and I didn't want him to say it. I wanted it to die with him, and to die with me. I wanted my teammates, my friends, to remember me as just that; a friend not as something evil. I wanted to die knowing they never thought me to be the mole. It was the only way. With me gone Sportsmaster would have no reason to hurt my mom, my friends. He wouldn't hurt the people I love. Although knowing his twisted mind I was never the only reason, but now he wouldn't be able to hurt. I was done letting him hurt people a long time ago, but only now did I really have the courage to stop him. It had to be done.

I took hold of my bow and aimed it at the other explosive arrow that wasn't far from another and another that formed a ring I had laid out once I had realized the mission had gone sour. The ring started at me and ended at me just like the messed up story that was my life. My eyes made contact with orbs of emerald green; Wally. He would tell the team my message, I know he would.

_Remember me._

A silent tear slipped from my eye as a look of horror overcame his face. Before he could do anything stupid or try to stop me I released the arrow with only one thought.

_I'm sorry I never got to tell him the truth, but I will never feel the guilt or the pain again._

"ARTEMIS!"


	3. Chapter 3- Edited

Chapter 3

By the time any of the Young Justice team realized what was happening it was too late. No one could have stopped it, no one ever saw something like this happening and no one could save her no matter how hard they tried. Not Kid Flash with his super speed, not Robin his honed ninja skills, not Superboy with his strength, not Aqualad with his Atlantean weapons and Miss Martian's shield could only go so far, so fast… not fast enough. They stood frozen as they watched Artemis pull back her bow for the last time. They watched in terror as her last arrow sliced through the air setting of one explosion after the other and then chaos broke lose.

Wally screamed out her name and moved to run towards her just as every other one of her teammates were shocked into action. M'gann's force field stopped them all in their tracks though and enveloped the remaining team just in time to prevent any physical harm from them as they were blown back. Once they crashed into the ground outside the shield evaporated and left them battered and bruised in the torn up dirt watching the warehouse crumble and burn burying their teammate in the rubble.

"We can't just leave her!" Wally screamed.

"There's nothing we can do." It pained Kaldur to say that, Artemis was his teammate, she was his friend too. Wally refused to listen to reason and had to be held down by Connor and Robin while M'gann summoned the bio-ship. He screamed and clawed at his friends as they dragged him inside. Once the doors closed they released him and tried not to break down at the sight of him banging against the door while his usually bright green eyes dulled with grief and sadness. Only when they could no longer see the smoke that rose behind them did Wally finally give up and slide to the floor.

_Why had Artemis done it? They could have beaten Sportsmaster and gotten away with her._

Scattered around the ship was the rest of Yong Justice. Aqualad sat rigid at the helm steering the Bio-Ship back to Mount Justice and hiding his face from view, trying to be the strong leader that he had to be now more than ever. You could hear Miss Martian weeping softly curled up in a ball resting on Connor who held her around her shoulders, held her close as it was the only way he knew how to comfort her. Meanwhile Connor thought about Artemis and brought all of his fondest memories of her to the front of his mind and relived them with his eyes closed. Robin was practically invisible as he leaned against the wall next to Kid Flash's crumpled form. The only sound heard for the rest of the flight as weeping.

The Team wasn't supposed to be back until the day after the ended up returning, today, they were "disobeying" orders, and they could not have cared less. The League would be here later expecting a report on the mission and whether or not they got one was still up to debate, most likely they would give them the most watered down report in history. For some reason they had all agreed not to say anything about Artemis to their mentors for now, whether it was because they were in denial they refused to confess to each other. The Team didn't look very much like The Team as the world had grown to love them, never as team though because they were covert team after all.

Wally and Robin weren't doing anything and not like any other teen being lazy, but just sitting on the couch, just sitting and staring at nothing. Mgann wasn't in the kitchen attempting to make cookies making the room lack the smell of burnt cookies, they never wanted to smell anything burnt ever again. She was in her room the minute they got back grieving her earth sister and not even Connor could pry her out from the covers of her bed let alone her room. Speaking of Connor he was already full of anger and now Mount Justice was paying for it. Holes covered the walls mostly in the training room, but there were a few scattered along the hallways and in other rooms, where ever he had gotten mad and a few holes were created by Wally as well. The usually confident and mature Kaldur sat alongside the Boy Wonder and Kid Flash, an admonishing word never left his mouth when the tell-tale crack echoed in the hall. In fact he was considering joining in the redecoration effort, the only reason Robin wasn't taking a swing was because he was the only non-meta human left and he didn't feel like dealing with hand injuries right now… although he was beginning to think it would be worth it.

"Recognized Batman 01."

"Recognized Red Tornado 16."

"Recognized Green Arrow 08."

"Recognized Black Canary 13."

The Zeta-Beam announced the arrival of some of their mentors and trainers. On any other day the team would stop what they were doing and go to the Mission Room where the League members would be waiting, but this wasn't any other day.

And so The Team didn't move, not even a head turned, they didn't move a single muscle. At first the members of the League waited. They called the team out over the speaker system with a playful threat. After their sidekicks still didn't show up the threat lost its playfulness and soon the heroes lost their and walked to the rec room. They were ready to chew out the teens, Black Canary was already coming up with ideas for the next training session they would have, but once they walked into the rec room the only thoughts they had were shocked. It was silent a word they had never used before to describe Mount Justice once it had become the headquarters for Young Justice. Artemis and Wally fighting loudly, M'gann wasn't chatting away to a tuned out Connor while baking in the kitchen, the static channel wasn't even on. They let it slide and chalked it up to fatigue from the mission.

So close, yet so far from the truth.

Finally after their appearance was unable to draw out even a twitch of recognition The Dark Knight spoke up.

"Where are Mgann and Artemis?" Batman asks.

Just outside the door was Connor who was returning from another unsuccessful chat with M'gann. Hearing Batman's question reminded him of his fresh failure causing his anger to swell up again. One hole in the wall later he walks into the rec room, doesn't acknowledge the League members and joins the boys on the couch.

After another spell of silence Black Canary reiterates Batman's question with a few alterations. "Three questions; where are M'gann and Artemis? Who has been punching the walls and why?"

Robin was the first to speak; "M'gann is in her room." He said simply.

Black Canary sighed, it was going to be like getting Superman to talk to Connor. "Can those responsible for the holes raise their hands please?" Immediately the hands of Wally and Connor were lifted.

"Why?" The emerald archer asked next. Wally didn't even look at the Leaugers before mumbling something and then taking off in a blur. The league members stood in shock as the rest of the team dispersed slowly, the boy wonder disappearing without his cackle and Connor and Kaldur'ahm stood up and walked right pass them. The confused mentors looked towards Red Tornado hoping that his robotic hearing had picked up what Wally had uttered.

"He said and I quote; 'I'm out of here." The opposite of what they hoped Red Tornado could do happened. Rather than gaining a clearer image they were even more confused.

**(A/N) Alright that's three chapters edited and over with. I hope you enjoy and thank you again for reading this story. Reviews are appreciated and help make the story better.**


	4. Chapter 4- Edited

Inside Mount Justice's gym the emerald archer stood alert as his frustration began to reach its limit. This was the third training session green Arrow's protégé had missed, after the second try he couldn't chalk it up to her being a teenage girl because Artemis was anything but average. Training was what got her through her days at Gotham Academy. She would never miss it unless one of the League members told her she was banned until an injury healed and even then she'd try to sneak in a few minutes in the gym.

"Where is she?" Green Arrow finally shouted to the empty room. A few minutes early this was true, but the Team's recent before had the Dark Knight clueless, but he had a hunch it had something to do with Artemis. Unfortunately he thought something other than the truth.

"What's wrong Arrow?" Batman asks.

"Artemis, she hasn't shown up for any of our sessions!" Arrow's statement confirmed Batman's suspicion that Artemis was at the center of this mess. It was a well-known fact she'd run all the way from Gotham before she missed a training session. The Dark Knight wasn't sure if it was healthy dedication or an unhealthy obsession, but let's be honest; he really isn't in a position to judge someone else's choice of becoming a hero.

Black Canary, unofficial mother hen of the team had been wandering the halls of Mount Justice to see if she could catch one of the teens and get them to tell her what was wrong. If she didn't she would mandate meetings. While on her hunt—I mean travels she heard the shouting coming from the training room, at first she thought some of the kids were at each other's neck, which she learned was often a result of them being stressed, but instead she walked in and found her boyfriend venting to the man who ran towards danger, but away from any conversation that touched upon the feelings department. Instantly she knew he was investigating.

"Neither have the team." Black Canary added speaking up from her watching spot. Batman looked at her calmly having known she was there the minute she walked in, but her sudden appearance made Green Arrow jump and she tried to hide the little smirk on her face at his reaction. Green Arrow's attempt to win back some of his pride was interrupted by Red Tornado's voice coming out of the speakers.

"Batman," Red Tornado says, "I think you should see this."

The three members gave each other a slight nod before briskly walking to where Red Tornado was waiting. "Batman. Green Arrow. Black Canary." The android said before playing a clip of a news broadcast.

"They say the explosion occurred four nights ago destroying the warehouse. Since it was abandoned officials say they won't be searching."

The League, including Batman, was shocked.

"They didn't say anything about there being an explosion!" Green Arrow said with a slight undertone of horror in his voice. Black Canary had warned him that the kids could have a bad reaction to any large explosions after what happened with that training experiment.

"They haven't said anything at all Oliver!" Canary shouted at her boyfriend. Oliver cringe slightly at Diana calling him by his identity even though they were at Mount Justice because she only did that when she was really mad and he did not want to be around her when she was like that. He didn't want anyone, friend or foe, to be around her when she got like this; no one deserves that kind of pain. Batman still retained his cool composure and turned to face Red Tornado.

"Tornado, see what footage you can get of the warehouse, before and after the explosion, from the Watchtower." He instructed. "And audio if there is any."

With a furl of his cape the Dark Knight disappeared in search of something on his gauntlet (A/N the glove computer thing) while Red Tornado searched through the Watchtower's archives.

"Here it is Batman." The Dark Knight gave a nod before the footage was played. There was a slight glimmer that caught his eye as the footage rolled. The building explode in a violent sequence and then nothing else, just a warehouse going up in smoke and crumbling down to nothing, but charred rubble.

"Someone cut the footage," Batman says, he knows who did it.

"Robin." It wasn't a question, but an answer.

"The boy is so dead." Green Arrow commented sympathetically under his breath, but he still wanted to know why.

A few hours early

"Are you all done cutting the tape?" Wally asked his best friend.

"Yeah," the boy wonder sighed. "I'm done. I deleted our conversation before we ran back in from the audio and put the warehouse footage from before we got there on a loop. If they ask us about it we can just say it was destroyed by the time we got there; probably the mole told them we were coming and they destroyed it along with any evidence."

"Good thinking Rob," Wally praised softly. "What else are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that at the very least I am doomed, if not the whole team is." Robin answered.

"Why do you say that?" The young speedster asked concerned.

"Think about it dude," Robin explained. "The Watchtower's computers are the most advanced out there that we know of and someone just hacked into it easily. If they look at the tape closely enough they'll see my name written all over it, Bat's will probably know even if they don't look closely enough—which will never happen."

"Damn Rob," Wally muttered. "There is no winning this is there?"

The boy wonder's shoulders slumped forward and his dark hair hung in his eyes. "probably not Wally, but we gotta try… for Artemis."

Wally nodded solemnly in agreement. "For Artemis."

It was the fear of the whole team that if the League found out about Artemis's death they would disband the team and then everything that Artemis died for would be for nothing and that was the one thing they refused to let happen. No matter the cost her death would not be in vain and her name would never be tarnished. Daughter of Sportsmaster or not, Artemis would always be thought of a hero in their hearts.

_Not long after the League's discovery_

"Team," Batman's voice boomed over the speaker jarring the grieving teenagers from their thoughts, "come to the mission room."

"Robin was right. They looked at the tape; we're doomed." Wally muttered.

The team gathered just outside the mission room and comforting and supporting looks were passed around. Then they walked in as a team, as Artemis's team; in unity. Standing in the room was all of their mentors; Batman, the Flash, Black Canary, Man Hunter, Aquaman, and Red Tornado. The sight was intimidating to say the least, but the past few days had toughened their skin and numbed their hearts a little. They were hurt in a way none of them could describe, even Robin who had already lost his parents felt more lost then he did when they died.

"You called." Connor said in a gruff voice while holding M'gann's hand in a tight hold to keep her together and to make sure she knew he was there for her. Green Arrow stepped forward the moment the words left his mouth as if this scenario had been practiced, it had been in order to please Black Canary who was still in a less than pleasant mood.

"Where is Artemis?" GA said in a stern voice. His words didn't faze the team. Their expressions were blank as the team just stood there looking at them.

"Fine," Black Canary said as if expecting their reaction. "Do you feel like telling us why you decided to hack into the Watchtower and alter footage Robin?"

Robin gave a small grunt of denial and the team took a synchronized step back as Batman's glare found him. Wally looked around and then silently snapped. He took another step back before turning his back to the League and walked away while zipping up his hoodie. His uncle stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"And where do you think you're going?" The Flash inquired. His nephew didn't bother looking at him before turning into a blur and disappeared.

"Oh no you don't," the Flash grumbled before turning into an even faster blur and with that speedster senior raced after speedster junior. The rest of the team stood silent as they faced their own mentors.


	5. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Come on Wally. I can keep going."

Wally stops before his uncle notices and flies past him. This makes Wally grin. A tap on his shoulder stops it. Turning around using super speed he sees none other than his Uncle Barry. Before he could run Barry grabs his hand.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Can you say a bigger lie."

Wally didn't bother responding. He didn't argue with people . He only did that with Artemis. God he missed her. Why did she make that that explosion? He didn't even bother saying I'm outta here, he just sped off before his uncle could react.

* * *

><p>"Why did you cut the footage?"<p>

"I didn't do anything."

"Robin, cut the crap and explain. Unless there's someone else with hacking skills that good and a computer that we can't track."

"I don't know."

Batman was on Robin, BC was attempting to crack Connor, Flash had gone after Wally, Mgann had flown back to her room before Man Hunter could try anything, Green Arrow and Red Tornado were in conversation, while Aquaman was speaking to Kaldur.

They were getting nowhere.


	6. Chapter 8

Ch 8

"Hello Megan!(This is where I cringe) We should go find her bow."

The Team was shocked to hear Mgann's voice.

"Why would we go back _there_?" Wally asked.

"Artemis loved her bow. She wouldn't want it to age in ruble."

Wally knew she was right, but what if they found her. What if they found her burned and scarred, dead. He wanted to remember laughing, yelling at him even, being beautiful and a hero. Not dead.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

><p>It was warm, but to the team it felt so cold. In front of them was burnt ruble, the remains of the warehouse. Mgann was trying to stay strong and not cry, but it was hard not to. The wind blew remaining embers into the ocean. No one smiled, no one spoke. Slowly they made their way to the edge of the ruble. With a nod from Kaldur they began their search.<p>

* * *

><p>"We couldn't even find her bow."<p>

The Team found nothing. This only added to their depression. Connor and Wally were pounding on the wall, leaving sideways craters, Robin sat in the shadows leaning his head against the Bio-Ship, Mgann was crying, again, and Kaldur stood staring into space.

'The Bio-Ship wasn't scheduled nor authorized to leave the base."

Hearing Batman's voice, Mgann turned invisible so he couldn't see her crying.

There was no response.

"I have a mission for you."

"What?" Connor asks.

"The military's nuclear facility is getting a large shipment of highly dangerous chemicals-"

"And you want us to guard the truck."

After Batman finished growling and glaring he says; "yes."

"Whatever," Kid Flash says before speeding off and coming back in his costume. "I'll be in the ship."

* * *

><p>"What you get from them?" Batman asks.<p>

"I wasn't able to get any memories, because their minds seemed to be blocked and protected, but I was able to get a feel of their emotions." Martian Man Hunter explains.

"And?"

Shaking his head MMH says; "There was pain, sadness, grief, hatred, anger, and depression, all on the most extreme range."

"And you weren't able to find out why?"

"I'm afraid not, but I am concerned."

"Yes, I understand. Whatever it is could affected their performance and health."

The two league members only shook their heads in concern and deep thought.


	7. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

(A/N) Okay, sorry I haven't posted in a while, grounded, but there may be a part in here that'll make you really want to kill me, but don't.

OOOOOOO, I keep forgetting I own nothing except for the plot and story idea. What? It makes me feel better.

The Bio-Ship was silent.

'_When do you guys think we should tell the JL?' Miss Martian asks. _

The question hung in the air, no one responding.

'_Never,' Kid Flash was the one to "speak"._

'_Not for a __long__ time,' Robin adds. _

'_How long can we wait?' Superboy inputs._

'_I agree with Robin,' Kaldur thinks. _

Our little Martian was quite confused.

'_The JL isn't very good with feelings.' Superboy states. _

'_Ya,' Kid Flash thinks. 'They'll treat us like sidekicks again and worry about our feelings.' _

'_And you do not want the JL, especially Bats, being "kind" and "understanding".' Robin warns. _

'_Oh.'_

When the team reached the delivery truck half of them stayed behind while the other half went to secure the base. Just before the truck started moving the team did a check.

'_Kid Flash,' Miss Martian call,' are you, Aqualad and Robin ready?'_

'_All clear on this end,' KF responds. 'How bout you?'_

'_Good.'_

Turning his head toward their leader, the speedster nods his head letting him know.

"Okay" Aqualad says. "Let us get going."

Mounting on their bikes the boys headed out with Robin in front, Aqualad and Kid Flash at the sides and an armed guard and the back.

They had been riding for about an hour, so far no attacks. The Atlantean knew something was bothering the young speedster and he had a very good idea on what it could be.

'You cannot blame yourself,' Aqua lad "says".

'Yes I can,' KF growls bitterly. 'I shouldn't have left her alone with Sportsmaster,' after a long pause he adds; 'that devil.'

'What could you have done? Artemis knew what she was doing.'

'I could have done something! I'm supposed to be a hero and I just stood there screaming.'

'Artemis died heroically. Would you have rather seen her die differently?'

'Yes! I mean no, I don't know.'

'Try to be at peace. Artemis is.'

They were silent for the next thirty minutes, but with their luck it was bound to end.

The team heard the guard grunt as he fell and instantly KF charged. Putting his bike on autopilot he dipped into the speed force and jumped up after the perp.

"It can't be!" KF's team hears below.

'Kid, what's wrong?' Aqua lad asks.

'It's-it's-it's-'

'No! It can't be!' Robin interrupts.

'It's Sportsmaster.'

(A/N) hahahaha! Do. Not. Kill. Me. I know, I know, I'm so evil killing Arty and keeping Sports alive. HAHAHA, no murder or else you'll never know the end. Bai.


	8. Chapter 10

Ch 10

(A/N) Here are some of my favorite and funniest reviews.

Sunnydayz56- Have no fear, a review is here! Agh! She dies? Your so mean leaving me on a cliffie!

Puppetmasterkatie- SHE BETTA BE ALIVE!

Sunnydayz56- The JL doesn't know? Oh no…

Sunnydayz56- You're on a roll Robin is so grounded. Haha!

TheGrayson- Yay! Interrogations!

LadyMysteri- Please update soon bacause I am an impatient, bossy, curious, and eccentric teenager.

;D

* * *

><p>"You." Kid Flash was over his shock, he was out for revenge.<p>

"Me. Did you really think that my daughter's pathetic attempt would stop me," Sportsmaster chuckled.

"What?" KF hisses.

"That's right, Artemis is, excuse me, I mean was my daughter."

"LIAR!" Then Kid jumped at him, but Sportsmaster moved to the side.

"I was going to tell you right before she made the explosion, and killed herself."

_That's why she did that. She was afraid we would turn on her. That we would forget everything she did for us. Why would she think that? Idiot Wally, she would think that because of me. I caused her to do it. _

This made Kid furious.

"Ninja!" (A/N- I had to)

Sportsmaster was not prepared for the Boy Wonder. Flipping through the air his foot met the middle of his mask knocking him backwards.

"Ahh so it's not just my daughter's boyfriend. Am I not good enough for the Leauge?"

'He said what? Whose boyfriend? I am beyond whelmed.'

'Tell you later. Now, we kill him!'

"Oh I'm not here for the chemicals," Sportsmaster assures. "I'm just came for you to see that I'm alive, and she's dead."

The last words left his mouth just as he disappeared into a shadows.

"Aggh!" Wally screamed before punching the truck's roof. Quickly he recoiled in pain, but soon let his bloody hand hang at his side. A tear left his eye, with more threatening, but he wipes his face before they could fall.

* * *

><p>"It's my fault."<p>

The whole team was trying to grasp the news about Artemis.

"She's Sportsmaster's daughter."

"The League lied to us!"

"Why'd she do it?"

"It's my fault!" Wally exclaimed. "She made the explosion so we wouldn't find out because she thought we'd turn against her. She'd dead because of me. I made her think that."

"And Sportsmaster's alive." Those were Connor's first words. He hadn't punched any walls, yet.

Robin was silent.

"Rob?"

"Umm, guys." Robin looked at them then jerked his head to above the door. There was a camera.

"HOLY-"Wally screamed before punching the lenses out.

"When did that get there?"

"Robin, how far are they?"

"Not far."

Wally didn't know what to do, but when he heard fast approaching footsteps he made up his mind _fast._

"Scatter!"

Wally sped out the door tripping over GA and sprawling out on the floor behind the JL. Before they could do anything he got up and sped off with a crazed look in his eyes. He had no idea where to run.

Robin took no time in blending into the shadows. He knew Wally was freaking out, so he sends a quick mental message to the team.

'Meet back at the mall, northern entrance.'

Connor wasn't the quietest to go, that went to Robin. He easily won loudest; he jumped then helped Mgann through. They were heading for his bike, but not the normal way. Wall after wall he punched through until he got to his bike. Mgann would've just made them invisible, but Connor needs his punching time.

Kaldur joined them in a matter of moments falling to the ground from the air ducts. Robin's bike was already gone, somehow, so Mgann rode with Connor with Kaldur behind them. It's a good thing they were wearing their civis. It would've been funny to see superheroes, who are supposed to save lives, running for their lives.

* * *

><p>(AN) The JL knows! How to change so i dont get in trouble.


	9. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"We are SCREWED!" Wally shrieks before stuffing his mouth with another slice of pizza.

"okay when I wasrunning I founda cave in Indonesia andits undergroundwe could live there! Robin could be the Fisher boy wonder, we could fish and farm and be live in the cave and be safe from the JL!" Wally rambled.

"So what Sportsmaster said is true?" Robin says with an evil in mind.

"Yes."

"So what Sportsmaster is true?" Robin asks again.

"Yes Robin it's true!" Wally shouts.

Here comes the evil, "So you and Artemis were dating?"

"What you little twerp. I'm gonna strangle you!" Wally screeched. Luckily for Robin Connor is there. Wally finally gives up and continues eating.

"Were screwed."

"Connor and I live in the cave."

"oh yeah."

"Guys?"

"Yes, Robin."

"More bad news." The boy wonder said solemly.

"Great. Just great." After a moment of silence KF adds; "What is it?"

"They're here." He says simply.

"WHAT? WHO?"

"Bats, Flash, BC, GA,MMH"

"Cra-"

A gust of wind blew past and next thing you know Wally and Robin were, gone.

"Megan."

There goes Mgann. As Supie turns toward Kaldur his gone too.

"Cra-"

Supie had left the building.

The next moment they were all together, at the cave.

"You are each going to have five minutes with your mentor," Batman instructs. "Five minutes to explain.


	10. Chapter 12

Ch. 13

(A/N) ITS INTEROGGATION TIME! HEHEHEHE

* * *

><p>There's not a lot happening with Megan. So far she's spent the entire time, invisible.<p>

* * *

><p>Since GA doesn't have a sidekick at the moment, he got to go with the Flash.<p>

Poor Wally.

"Spill it Kid."

"Nothing to spill."

"My God can you say a bigger lie?"

A smirk crossed Wally's face as he said; "The moon is bright pink and home to unicorns."

"Not funny!" GA shouts.

"What happened to Artemis?"

"I don't know what happened to you witch of a niece. She's your niece."

"Wally," Uncle Barry says calmly.

"We need to know whats going on."

"Okay, well at the moment me and the rest of the team are being interrogated FOR NO REASON!"

"Wally!"

"Yes, my interrogating uncle and co."

* * *

><p>Supie was glaring, grumbling, and so not grinning. The 3 G's! Black Canary was trying her best, there was no break through.<p>

* * *

><p>Something new was happening with Megan, she was hold a telepathic conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaldur was doing something shocking. He was completely ignoring his King and was having a telepathiv conversation with Megan and Supie.<p>

* * *

><p>This is what we've been waiting for; the Bird vs. the Bat. Since Robin was trained by Batman, Bats was having the same results as BC.<p>

* * *

><p>Back with Wallace West. Wally was completely ignoring his uncle and Artemis' "uncle" and had joined the teams conversation.<p>

'Stop complaining! I have two, two. GREEN ARROW ANNDDD THE FLASH!'

'Jezz no need to shout. Soo not feeling the aster.'

'I believe our mentors are disappointed, or perhaps confused.'

'I just want to get out of here. Grr BC going shrink mode.'

'Shh Uncle J'onn is trying to get in'

"One more minute Wally."

'He's gone.'

'Okay guys I have a plan.'

'Shoot'

'Mgann link us'

'Done'

'Okay we'll have a few seconds. We'll be back in the mall before Barry got us.'

'You sure KF?'

'Ya.'

'NOW!'

"Peace out Uncle Barry and co!"

The word spun around Wally and in a moment the team was back at the mall.

"YES!" Wally screamed. "Now run." Wally slapped down some money and the team, once again, ran for their lives.

* * *

><p>(AN) Wally used superspeed to go back in time. Im totally feeling the aster. This chapter is dedicated to my family member who just passed. Peace.


	11. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Here are some review responses.

**Theoneandonly **

Thanks, I guess that's all you really can say. Anyway cant answer bout Artemis but I try to keep the plot interesting. Here's your new chappie. Happy days to you too.

**Anonymous**

Hmm I have been receiving multiple death threats, it is a good thing you guys don't know where I live and anyway even if you did find me you wouldn't kill me because you would never know the end. Haha, thank you and here's the update. Keep reading.

**Talkin2fast4u**

Can't tell you.

**I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch **

I totally agree who cant live without time travel, when we get it. Haha thank you.

**Jedi Ani Unduli **

I needed to get them back so I just came up with it

(A/N) Here's the chappie. By the way I lost my rough draft so I had to come up with the whole chapter again. Yay.

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood alone at the edge of a field size are of ruble. His fiery hair being rustled by the soft wind coming off of the ocean. . In his hand he held single flower; and orchid. His bright green eyes were dull with grief and he wasn't running, wasn't walking only standing there. His whole being was filled with grief, hatred, guilt and a broken heart. His broken heart yearned to hear her voice, to see her sun kissed hair and to feel the warmth of her gaze.<p>

Taking a deep breath he began walking over to where he had last seen her; Artemis. As he started walking through the ruble of that faithful night, those last moments began replaying through his mind. He couldn't believe she was really gone, but he had to. He felt horrible about the way he treated her, how she probably died think that he hated her, which was the exact opposite of the truth. He wishes he could have told her, he still can, but it's not the same.

"Hey Arty."

There was no response.

"I wish you could've told us about your dad. I can't really blame you though."

All he wants is to hear her laugh or biting comeback.

"I really miss you Artemis. You didn't have to do what you did! Sportsmaster isn't even dead! But you are! It's not fair Artemis! Why did you leave us! Why did you leave me!"

Wally West's face had tears streaking down. His screams of sorrow could make any villain want to comfort him.

"Why?" Wally sniffled then wiped his eyes quickly drying up the tears. Him and the team have been living in the bioship for a little bit, no one was suspicious about their civilian identities because their schools were on break. The league has been searching for them but they don't seem to check the cave anymore, Wally stopped by real fast before coming to this island of rubble.

"I love you Artemis!"

Walking around a huge mountain of ruble to Artemis's final resting place, Wally West was pretty surehe was about to join Artemis.

* * *

><p>(AN) And cliffie! I know 'AGAIN! REALLY, ANOTHER CLIFFIE!' I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Bye now. I found my rough draft so I added it to this. It's a bit longer. Bye. No still pretty short. SORRY. Bye, again, bye.


	12. Chapter 14

CH. 14

(A/N) Review Response Time

I'mSexyAndYouKnowItGlitch

Im glad I can supply the suspense

Jedi Ani Unduli'

I know right

Irenerb

Thank you

ImaniSechelles

Thank you. Read to see. ;)

Hehehehehehe…..

My hearts In my throat, my thoughts are fuzzy, gotta remind myself to breath. I couldn't tell if what I saw was really real, or if my mind developed a taste for mental torture. Am I really looking at Beautiful? I don't want to run because if it's an illusion my heart will just shatter, but what if she's real and I wait to long and she's gone. I have to take the risk.

"Well dad you got what your wish. I'm not the daughter you wanted so congrats because I'm de-"

That's. It.

(line break)

I was just sitting here, resting in rubble. I have to admit, it's nice to feel the sun on my face one more time before my death. I know there's no chance of me surviving, I mean my heads probably busted and lets not forget my bleeding stomach. It's not like I gave up, I stopped the bleeding, wrapped it as best as I could, but… ya know.

I start to think about the team. They're probably not so sad, they probably hate me. M'gann is cooking, Connor is still…. Connor, Wally and Robin are playing video games and Kaldur is working on teamwork. Jade can get herself out, and when she does Roy better keep her in line. My dad; Servant of Satan, he can go back to his master. SCREW YOU! I think I'll miss Wally the most. He's annoying, an eating machine, and Wally, but he's sweet, caring, and Wally.

"Well dad you got what your wish. I'm not the daughter you wanted so congrats because I'm de-"

"Don't you dare finish that."

"Wa-Wally?"

He gave me a smile.

"Oh God. I must really be de-"

Before I could finish, Wally kissed me.

(Spitfire line break)

You're alive. You're alive. You're alive.

I couldn't bear to hear her say that word about herself. When I swept her up, she looked shocked and when she said my name I couldn't help but smile. Then she got that look on her face again.

"Oh God. I must really be de-"

I was not having that. I quickly pressed my lips against hers; cutting her off. She was tense and part of me was scared that she might kill me with some hidden weapon of hers; but I hung in there. Slowly she began to relax and wrapped her arms around my neck. I can pretty much die right now and I'd be happy. I never wanted to move but she pulled away quickly and started coughing, with a bit of blood.

Immediately I start to take in her injuries. She had lots of minor ones (scratches, bruises, cuts, etc), there was a possible concussion or some sort of head injury and of course her bleeding stomach. She tried her best to cover it up; multiple red soaked green cloth covered her stomach.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," I told her in my most serious voice.

"Not sure- not sure I'll- I'll get the- get the chance." Artemis's words were beginning to slur due to the loss of blood and drop of adrenaline.

Instantly I pulled her closer to me; letting her rest her head in the crook of my neck and took off. As the wind whipped our hair I gently whispered; "You'll get the chance, but you won't take it."

I thought I lost you once Artemis and I thought it was forever. I am not, losing you again.

(A/N) Tada! Sorry it took so long I wanted it to be awesome. Arty is back! So now you can stop threatening my life. Any way kissing scene isn't very good for two reasons. 1) I'm in my early teens and have no experience ( which im not quite in a rush for) 2) the girls got a bleeding stomach! There will probably be a better one comin up *wink wink*


	13. Author's Apology (Restart Required)

AHHHHH I am a terrible human being! You readers are amazing people. I haven't updated in more than two years after my "new year's resolution" which I swore I wasn't going to break, I'm going to try really, really hard to finish of this story. I re-read the comments and although, much to my surprise, people want a sequel I don't think I'll be able to do one. Mainly because as there is plenty of evidence that I am terrible at regular updates and I don't really know how I could write a sequel that would work well without it being just a bunch of plots thrown together with some Spitfire. Before I add on to the story and finish it off with the ending it deserves I also want to edit the posted chapter (I'll post them with like a different chapter or something e.x. Chapter 1 Revised maybe) so my sixth grade writing skills are not permanently preserved on the internet (we all wish some of those days could be forgotten…). So thank you so very much for sticking with this story of mine and I hope to make you happy.

I also plan on attending to my two other fanfics 'No Hoodies Allowed' and 'Don't I Need You' after taking care of those I hope to try and start a new one called 'Care to Explain'. Don't worry I have learned my lesson; only one non-oneshot fanfictions at a time.

Thank you again,

Zoey Shadow


End file.
